Queen for a king
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebobs youngest son, Charlie has grown up into a 'handsome' young man and is now experiencing his high school life among one of the moat popular guys in the school. But there is more to this kid than he lets on..
1. Chapter 1

**Another story written for my friend Meph on Deviant art, this story however revolves around Spongebobs youngest son, Charlie who is now in high school, and had quite a bit of fans.**

 **Charlie now is at least 16, he is a shy, quite dude, and has had a stuttering problem since he was a kid, so.. Merp..**

Charlie groaned as he stretched his arms out to find his phone, he shielded his eyes from the bright light as he hit dismiss, he searched through his notifications, seeing that his friend, Tyler had sent him a text not too long ago, asking if he would like to spend the night, of course, he'd have to ask his parents first, but, they were usually cool about that kind of stuff, just as long as there were no girls.. well, there was Tyler's two sisters, but they were both pretty cool.

Charlie yawned as he ran his hand across his face to wipe some water from his eye as he stood under the hot water of the shower, turning every few seconds to let the hot water warm his cold skin before reaching for a tube of shampoo.

He hummed as he opened his dresser drawer, looking for a decent outfit to wear to school, having his brother scream to him to hurry up and pick an outfit.

"Morning, Son." Spongebob greeted as they both walked down the stairs to head to the kitchen to see what mom had made, he stepped back a little to let his father take the lead into the kitchen to flirt with his mother, while he walked in to greet his two young sisters who were munching on their breakfast.

"Hey, Fayre, hey Meadow." he greeted with side hugs before walking over to the stove where his mother who was busy making some eggs and sausage, "Sm, smells good mama." he said as he leaned down a little to kiss her cheek before he took a tray to the table.

Breakfast was quick, Spongebob stood up wiping his mouth and washing down what he had left in his mouth, "ok, Charlie, are you ready to go?" Spongebob asked and Charlie nodded as he stood up and brought his empty plate to the sink.

"Bye girls." they waved as they walked out of the house with a couple of bagged lunches,

xxx

"Hey, ca, can I spend the night at Tyler's a, af after school?" Charlie asked as he looked up at his father from the passenger seat, he hummed, "Is there gonna be any girls there?" he asked, and Charlie shrugged, "Just his his sisters, Belle and Judy, they live there too, th, they're cool though, wo, won't have any problem wi, with them." he answered, and Spongebob nodded.

"Right, i keep forgetting about them, that Belle, she's really sweet, and cute.." he smiled, and Charlie looked at him, "She is?" he questioned, and Spongebob nodded, "Do you like her?" Spongebob asked, and Charlie cocked his brow, "What do you mean, do I like her, of course I like her, sh, she's really sweet." he answered with a smile.

"Have you asked her out?" his dad asked, "As, asked her out, what do you mean, li, like.. a date? No, i, i don't like her like that dad, she's just, really nice, she's Tyler's little sister" "How old is she."

Charlie sighed, "I don't know, maybe a year? Look, I, I don't like her like that dad, she's like.. like a little sister if anything." he said as he looked out at the road ahead, "So, can I go?" Charlie asked

"Tyler has this super awesome game th, that he wants to play against me with, i, i bet I can beat em on, on my fir, first try." he scoffed, and Spongebob sighed shaking his head, "You have your phone, right?" he asked, and Charlie nodded, "You can go, on two conditions-" "Call you when i get there, an, and stay away from girls.. got it." Charlie said as he unhooked his seat belt.

"Give me my hug before you go, your mother will need it later." Spongebob laughed to himself before they hugged, and he slid out of the seat and out onto the sidewalk, "Thanks for the ride, Dad." they waved to each other before he turned around to greet his friend Tyler

"Hey Charlie!" Tyler shouted as he ran up to him, Tyler was another tall-ish looking sponge dude, who was maybe a few inches shorter than he was, short black hair and glasses.

"What'd your dad say?" Tyler asked, and Charlie smiled, "Yeah, i, i its alright, just got to check in when we get to your house." he said as they walked into the school, "Sweet! Party at my house!" Tyler cheered.

"Hey Charlie." a random group of girls waved to him as he and his friend walked down the hall to their lockers, and he'd just wave and continue walking, having the girls blush and giggle, "You know, I don't know why you dont talk to any if them." Tyler spoke up, and Charlie looked at him, "What do you mean? I, I said hi." he said, "You just waved."

"Oh.. do you think i was rude o, or anything? I, I hope i didn't seem rude, m, mom and dad will be disappointed if, if I was." he said as he rubbed his arm, and Tyler shook his head and rolled his eyes, "No, but.. I'm just sayin, you're pretty popular with the ladies, almost every chick in this school wants you."

"Wants me?" he questioned, "You could have so many girlfriends man, I envy you, and it just, tick me off that you haven't even tried kissing or getting inside one of these girls." Tyler said, where Charlie's face flushed.

"I, I'm good, thanks, and, i, i'm sure that they are just being nice, they wouldn't want anything to do wi, with me, at, at least not with anything like that." he said, and Tyler shook his head, "Whatever man, come on before we're late for class, we'll talk about this later." Tyler said as they walked into the classroom.

xxx

"Look at the boy go." said the random group of girls as they sat against a fence, watching as Charlie jogged around the gym track before coming to a stop to sit on a bench to catch his breath.

The girls all sighed as they stared at him, watching as he sipped on his water bottle, "Isn't he just perfect?" one of them said, "Hey Charlie!" she called out to him, waving, having him turn his head towards them, "Oh, uh.. h, hi Teri." he waved so not to be rude.

The girl almost fainted, "Oh, h, he said Hi to me! a, and he even knows my name." she said as she fanned her face before she turned to the group of girls, "I think he likes me, sh, should I ask him out?" she asked the girls before she glanced at a random girl in the group.

"Hey Belle, y, you know him right?" she asked the only female sponge in the group who had stayed silent unlike the rest of the girls, "Huh?" she blinked, Teri cleared her throat a little, "I said, you're pretty close to Charlie, right? I mean, you've talked to him a little more than the rest of us, and you're not dating him, so you wouldn't mind if I asked him out, would you?" she asked, Belle glanced at Charlie.

"Uh, of course not." she said, and Teri nodded, "Great, since you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what he likes? How should i ask him out?" she asked, and Belle shrugged, "I dunno, he's my brothers friend, we don't really talk all that much, he doesn't talk much really, we share a few words but, that's it." she said.

"But you do see him, right? What's he like when hes at your house, come on there has to be something you know." she said, and Belle shrugged, "he usually stays in my brother's room and plays games." she said.

"Wow, you're like, the Most useless person here." Teri shook her head, "Useless?" Belle questioned before she watched Teri walk over to him, she crossed her arms, feeling defeated, she was gonna get to be his first kiss, and his first.. Everything, while she.. she sighed turning to to walk off in another direction, who was she to say who he could or couldn't date?

xxx

The bell to the school rang just before the doors opened to let the kids out, "Awe man can't wait to get to my place." Tyler said as they walked out of the building for the walk to Tyler's house which isn't too far.

Belle followed slowly behind him, watching Charlie from behind as he talked to her brother, just watching as he talked and smiled made her happy, if only he'd ever have full conversations with her, but, she knew, he was her brother's friend, and he probably only seen her as a little sister, even though they were maybe a year apart.

She listened on their conversation as he'd started talking about that girl, Teri, how she'd come up to him in gym class, and asked him out. Tyler seemed to be overjoyed, shocked, Teri was a very popular girl who all the guys, well, she was pretty much like Charlie, except, a lot cockier and meaner, she wasnt his type.

Teri could never make Charlie happy, she'd suck his soul, and other, things, she'd make him miserable, but, who was She to tell him who he couldn't date? She sped through them in a rush, if it were possible, steam could be seen shooting from her ears.

"Oh, h, hey Belle." he said as she pushed through their arms, but she didn't stop to say anything, and kept walking, she wouldn't sit through and listen to him say how he said Yes, and where they would go for their first date, and later have to listen to what his first kiss.. she shook her head as she ran into their apartment building.

xxx

"Thanks for the food, Judy." Tyler said as his older sister handed Charlie his plate, "Thanks" he said and she nodded, "You're welcome." she said as she took her seat, "Belle, why are you eating?" Judy asked, and Belle shrugged, "I'm just not that hungry." she said as she stirred through her food.

"What do you mean you're not hungry? You haven't eaten since you got home?" she said, and Belle bit her lip, "Do you not like the food I made?" Judy asked as she'd began to tear up, and Belle looked at her, "N, no that's not it, sis, you're a good cook, i just.. im not feeling good, is all." she answered before she glanced at Charlie.

"Oh no, are you sick?" she asked, sounding worried, just thinking that she would die, Belle shook her head, "N, no Im fine, trust me, see.. I, im eating." she said as she stuffed her mouth and Judy sighed, rubbing her head, "Ok, don't scare me like that, ok?" she said, and Belle nodded, "Ok, sorry." she said, before she glanced at Charlie.

"So, um, Charlie." Judy spoke up to him, turning to him and smiling, "How are you doing these days? You're looking really good for your age." she said as she reached to rub his arm that was rested by his plate.

"Oh, um.. thanks?" he said, "I've uh, been going to the gym with my parents, th, they say that exercise is, is good for the body." he said as he slid his arm out from under her hand and placed his hands on his lap.

"It really shows." she said, and he blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable, he looked at Tyler who read his face, "Thanks for the food sis, it was almost as good as mother's, uh, me and Charlie are gonna go to my room." he said as they stood up.

"ok, you two have fun, dad will be home later." she said as they left the room.

xxx

The boys had crashed in Tyler's room, sitting on a sofa that was in the room, Tyler groaned, shaking his controller, "Oh Come on!" he cursed as he was defeated for the third time in a row, "How do you do that? You've played this before, haven't you?" he asked, and Charlie smiled.

"No, I just.. i, i guess i'm just, good." he shrugged before they were interrupted by Belle who came down the stairs with a few sodas, where she'd slowed down when she came around the corner, seeing them both shirtless, but it wasn't her brother that had the perfect body.

To think that he had all That under that one shirt, her face darkened before Tyler jumped up and walked over to her, "Hey thanks sis." he said as he took two of the sodas from her and tossed one to him.

"Th, thanks Belle, are you feeling better? um.." he glanced around the couch before he scooted over, "Y, you wanna sit?" he asked as he gestured to the spot next to him, her face darkened a little more, sitting next to HIM, without a shirt, it would be every girls dream, but, how would she even be able to function, she already found it was harder to breathe than it was before.

She shook her head, "Im, im fine, and no.. I, I uh.. I've got to do some, uh... Home work." she rubbed her arm as she glanced at the stairway, "Homework? y, you know I, i should be doing the same." he said, "Dad will ground me for months if, if my grade drops, if, if he doesn't k, kill me f, first." he scratched the back of his head.

"D, do you wanna work together? i, I think we have some of, of the s, same classes." he said before he stood up, and she stepped back a little, rubbing her arm, "I, i dunno.. i mean-" "Come on, i, it'll be fun, Im, im sure there are some problems you n, need help with, im, i'm pretty good at, at math," he said as he stepped up to her.

She blinked up at him, glancing at his chest before looking away, "I, I really appreciate it but, im, i just wanna work by myself, maybe you and Tyler can work together." she said, Charlie glanced back at Tyler, "Well, wh, why don't we all work together? It, it'll be fun."

"Well, homework isn't supposed to be fun, and, boys aren't allowed in my room." she said as she looked back up at him, avoiding his bare chest, "Well, you can always come in here, we don't-" "Thank you Charlie, I'd rather not, now if you'll excuse me." she said as she turned to leave the room.

"Wow, I, I've never seen her like that, do you know what's wrong with her?" Charlie said as he watched her go up the stairs before he turned around to face Tyler, "whatever it is, she's mad at you for it." he said as he leaned back to sip on his soda.

"M, mad at me? Why would she mad at me?" Charlie asked as he sat down, Tyler just shrugged, "Heck if I know, whatever it is, she'll get over it." he said, and Charlie just looked at him and sighed before turning back to the tv.

 **To be Continued.. Eventually..**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie sighed as he put his phone down, it was nearly one, and everyone should have been asleep, but, he couldn't quite get to sleep, his throat was pretty dry and he could also use the bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hall, running his hand along the wall so he wouldn't trip or bump into anything. He stopped just as he noticed some light shining through the cracked door to Belle's room.

What was Belle doing up this late? She couldn't still be doing her homework, could she? Maybe she needed help, he took a peep, and froze in his spot, the last thing he expected her to be doing with her door open, was to be changing.

He watched as she stripped, letting her clothes fall to the ground, she was completely nude, he swallowed hard as he looked even closer, was he seriously watching this? Watching as, Belle, changed? It wasn't like he hadn't seen naked women before, he'd seen all kinds of magazines and videos, thanks to one of his dads and his two brothers.

What made this any different? why was he so interested in something like this, he'd known Belle since they were kids, before she had grown into this, woman. He couldn't help but to look at what he could see of her perky breasts, at how soft they could be and than, as she bent over to slid on her panties.. oh..

He glanced down at his pants as they'd begun to tighten around his groin, he bit his lip he wanted to stop, he wanted to look away, but he couldn't, what if Tyler come out and found him like this, or her dad, or sister?

He'd never get out of this, he needed to go, he needed.. he forced his eyes shut tearing himself away to go to the bathroom, he sighed as he leaned his head against the door, panting his vision was blurry from all this, and his pants, well, he couldn't leave the bathroom looking like this, not if she was awake.

Oh dear, Neptune, what would his parents say? "HEH, LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A PROBLEM." King said, and Charlie shook his head, "N, Not now.." "YOU'RE DISGUSTING, SPYING ON LITTLE BELLE, AND NOW LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE A MESS OF YOURSELF." he scoffed as Charlie looked down at his boner.

"Wh, what am I gonna do? I, I can't go out there.." "HEY I KNOW, MAYBE YOU CAN GO TO HER AND ASK HER TO-" "No, what's wrong with you? Thats Tyler's little sister you're talking about.." "SO, GUYS DATE THEIR BEST FRIEND'S SISTERS ALL THE TIME."

"I, I said no, hmm i can make it go down, and without ruining anything we have with this family." he said as he walked over towards the shower, "SUIT YOURSELF." King sighed before he turned away.

Few days later..

Belle hummed as she stood at her locker, standing on her toes to put her things in it when she was suddenly shoved into her locker as Teri ran to Charlie who was just a few lockers down from hers.

Belle groaned, pushing herself out of the locker as she rubbed her nose, glaring at the stupid girl hugged Charlie like he was hers, she thought about walking over to her and showing her how useless she could be by pulling her by her hair and, she sighed against it, knowing the consequences, and she didn't want to get him involved.

Charlie blinked down at Teri as she handed him a card and box of chocolates, "Are these for me?" he asked, and she nodded, "Yeah, I hope you like them." she said, and he smiled, "O, of course I like them, you're really sweet, th, thank you." he said, and she blushed, "so um, are you gonna read the card?" she asked.

Charlie smiled, looking down at the card, "Um, y, yeah, one sec." he answered before he set the chocolates in his locker to open the card, "I mean, you never got around to my question, and i just assumed.." she watched as he blushed from reading the card, "That you forgot.." she shrugged.

Charlie faked a cough to clear his throat, "Oh, i uh.. wow, you really put a lot of thought into this, I don't know what to say, Teri." he shook his head, he really didn't, not without hurting the girls feelings at least.

"You're so shy, and i love it, I love you, all you have to say, is yes, and i'm yours." she said as she took his hand which he took back to brush some of his hair back, "I, I don't know, its, its alot to take in, c, can I think about it, a, and get back to you later?" he asked, "I, it's just, i have to get to class, ya know?"

"Oh, ok, how about after school?" she asked, and he smiled, "Sounds great." he said as she began to giggle before leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. While Belle slammed her locker and marched off to her first class.

Belle sighed as she leaned her head on her hand, scribbling onto her paper, before she glanced at the door as her brother's friend walked in the class. She avoided making any contact with him by returning back to her random doodles as he took his seat next to her.

"M, morning Belle." he greeted but she didn't say or even look at him, hmm which was strange, was she still mad at him? He hummed, leaning back as he stared at her, he didn't know why but he felt guilty for making her feel this way, but he couldn't quite figure out what he'd done, did it have anything to do with spying on her? No, she wasn't even aware of that.

Charlie sighed, rubbing his face before he turned his attention towards the front of the room where the teacher had just started teaching.

xxx

Belle stared at the girls that stood just a few feet away from her, why they always had to be around her? She didn't know, she couldn't help but to listen in on their conversation.

"So Teri, what did he say?" one of the girls asked as they sat around her as she filed her fins, she smiled, "oh well, he's really shy about these things, you know? I can't believe he hasn't had a girlfriend yet, he said he'd tell me at the end of the day." she said.

"What will you do if he accepts?" Teri shrugged, "hmm, well, we'd go on a really romantic date." she sighed, "and, than what? You know, i hear that he's still a virgin.." "Heh, he won't be for long, i'll give him the time of his life.."

Belle groaned under her breath, rolling her eyes before she went and yanked a basketball from the ball cart.

"H, hey Belle." Charlie waved as he walked over to her, unable to help his eyes that glanced at her chest before he turned his blushing face away, before he turned back to her, her expression for some reason, intimidated him, she looked like she was still mad at him.

"What is it Charlie." she said as she crossed her arms around the ball, he blinked at her, "Oh, right.." he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, um.. Y, you're brother, T, Tyler.. he, he went home earlier, a, and.. I, I know you're dad, is working a, and your sister.. will be busy making dinner for you guys, a, and.." he sighed as he couldn't quite get his words out.

"Look, I, I don't want you walking home alone, its, it's not safe, and so, i, i'll be, walking you home today, af, after school." he nodded, she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips, "That's really sweet, Charlie, but, you don't have to.." "Y, yes i do, Belle, you are m, my best friends si, sister, h, he would do it for me if, if you were one of my sisters." he said as he thought of Fayre and Meadow.

Belle sighed, shrugging, "I can't argue with that." she said, "Do you wanna play?" she asked as she showed the ball, and he smiled, "Sure, you just, go easy on me, i'm not as good as you." he said, and she chuckled, "I'll try."

xxx

Charlie sighed as he waited outside the building, waiting for Belle to come out so that he could walk her home like he promised. Belle froze at the top of the steps as she seen him there, waiting for her.

"Are you coming?" he asked just as she began to walk towards him, "yeah, are you sure you're ok with doing this?" she asked, and he nodded, "O, of course i am, I said i would, didn't I?" he smiled, and she sighed, looking away from that dangerous smile.

She couldn't smile at him, knowing that he and Teri were a thing now, and it hurt to think about it, but what could she do? He was his own man, and he was allowed to do his own things, even if that thing was being with some chick who probably didn't even love him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little down the road, and she shook her head, "Nothing." she answered,"Sure doesn't seem like nothing, you're upset about something." he said as he stared at her face that was turned to the ground until she glanced up at him before she sighed and began to walk faster to get a few feet ahead of him.

"Thanks Charlie." she said as they neared her apartment complex, "I think i've got it from here." she said, but he just kept following her, "You don't have to walk me to my door you know." she said as they stood outside the elevator.

"I know, but since i'm here, i might as well check on your brother to see if he's ok." he said, and she sighed looking to the sliding doors at they opened, and they stepped in. It was quite for most of the ride, Charlie stood back, leaning against the far wall, hands in his pockets as he stared at the back of her head before he would glance up at the climbing numbers.

While Belle sighed, rubbing her arms as she stared at the ground, only glancing at his reflection on the door every few seconds. Charlie hummed as he looked down at his phone, before he looked up at the ceiling when he seen the lights flicker.

"THAT CAN'T BE GOOD." King said, before Charlie looked at Belle, "Is that normal?" he asked, and she shook her head, "Not that I know of." she answered the elevator suddenly shook, causing Charlie to stand up straight, and walk over to her as if he were trying to protect her.

"Whoa!" they yelled as they stumbled back, where he'd blocked her from hitting the wall too hard as they felt the elevator stop, "No, n, no this isn't.. this isn't happening." she said as she walked over to the many buttons and began to press them but they wouldn't do anything.

"Wh, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked as he stepped up behind her, Yeah everything was just fine, there was nothing wrong about being stuck in a small elevator with the guy you have a crush on.

"Its not working, the elevator shut off." she said, and he blinked, "What do you mean, it shut off, i, isn't there a help button, d, does it work?" he asked, and she shook her head as she kept trying to push the button for help before she started to smack it, when he pulled her back.

"Whoa, hey calm down, Im sure things will be ok, Belle, no need to hurt yourself." he said, glancing down at her hand, "We'll get out of here in no time, you know the front desk number, right?" he asked, "you can call the property manager and see if they can help, i'm sure they'll have us out of here in no time." he smiled, and she sighed, looking behind her at the door.

To be continued, eventually..


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I just called them." Charlie said as he put his phone down in his pocket, "ok, and?" Belle asked, with her arms crossed, her back against the wall, "They're gonna send help, but they don't know how long it could take, I, I guess there's a storm and some lightning struck this side of the building an, and it shut off most of the power." he informed.

Belle blinked, "A storm?" she questioned before she sighed, "Well, how long do you think this could take? I can't be stuck in here with you." she said before she looked at him, "Well, I'm sorry you're stuck in here with me, I, I didn't exactly want this either, but, at least it's me, in, instead of someone you hate, or, don't know.. unless." he scratched his head.

"Yo, you don't hate me, do you?" he asked, and she shook her head, "Oh, no, Charlie, Im sorry, i didn't mean it like that." she said, and he smiled, "I, I know, come on." he said as he gestured for her to sit down next to him as he pulled out a few things.

"Since we're stuck in here, we might as well do something while we're in here." he said as he opened a text book, "It'd be better if we worked together, you know." he said, and she sighed, deciding he was right.

For the next hour or so, the two both worked on their homework, laughing every few minutes, even for a shy, quite boy, Charlie could be pretty funny whenever he came out of his shell, it was one of the things she could help but to lov- LIKE about him, and probably got it from his father, who was also pretty funny.

She sighed glancing up at him every few seconds as he was focused on some of the work, gawd why did he have to be so handsome, she didn't like him like this when they were kids, hmm, ok, maybe she did a little, he was always so sweet, and nice.

Never like any of the guys at school, it was amazing to her that he'd managed to stay single all these years, never kissing, or sleeping with anyone, hm but all that was about to change, looking at him, and just thinking about the things he and Teri would do.

How, she'd get to kiss him, and she'd get to be his first, it wasn't fair, and all she wanted, was to be the school slut. She sighed, turning her head away from him, aggravated, still, and he blamed it on himself, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help being who he was.

Teri wasnt that ugly, she just wasn't, that pretty, in her opinion anyways, and from what she heard, she's slept with every guy on the football team, and now, she was about to score the ultimate touch down, with Charlie, maybe she should have told Teri that he was gay.

That'd only embarrass him, knowing who Teri was, she'd tell everyone, as much as she hated her, and was mad at him for talking to her, she couldn't do that to him, even if he looked incredibly cute with his face all red, she loved him too much to say something that wasn't true.

"Belle, ar, are you ok?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh.. yeah, I, im fine." she said as she hugged her knees, she just wanted to cry, just thinking about it, she'd loved him for as long as she could remember, she knew him better than any of those other girls, she knew what he liked, and what he did not like, and what did they know? They probably didn't even know that his real name, wasn't even Charlie.

"You don't look ok, are you not feeling good, Belle?" he asked, and she sighed before he reached to put his hand on her forehead, which caused her whole body to freeze, looking at him, his hand was so warm, it was nice to know that he cared about her, it was sweet.

"No, y, you don't seem to be running a fever, does your stomach hurt?" he asked and she shook her head, it wasn't her stomach that was hurting, he hummed, trying to place his finger on it, "a, are you on your.. um.." his face flushed as well as hers as he glanced at her pants, he scratched the back of his head, looking behind him "I, i don't know much about a woman's body but.."

"That's Not It Charlie!" she raised her voice before she covered her face, can't Believe he would ask something like that, how embarrassing, he cleared his throat, "I, it's not? phew, heh, good, because I wouldn't know what to do about that if it were it, but if.. th, that's not it, than.. what is it?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

"Was it someone at school?" he asked, and she shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it Charlie." she said, and he awed, "So that's it, were they mean to you?" he asked, nothing, "Look, i, if people are being mean to you-"

"Charlie, I really don't want to talk about it." she said, hugging her knees tighter she looked away from him, "Now I, I know somethings wrong Belle, if, if someone hurt you, i can take care of it, you're like my sister." he placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"You, you can tell me, i'm a good listener, talking will make you feel.." he sighed as he looked at her, sitting back, he nodded, knowing he shouldn't press things that didn't want to be pressed.

"Sorry." he said as he scooted a foot away from her, "YOU DON'T REALLY SEE HER AS A SISTER, BROTHERS DON'T SPY ON THEIR SISTERS WHILE THEY'RE CHANGING, DO THEY, DIP SHIT." King scoffed in the back of his mind while Charlie glanced at her chest before he shaking his head as he turned away from her, looking down at his phone, it had already been almost two hours, it didn't even sound like they were trying to be rescued.

It had been quite for the next hour or so, he'd occasionally glance at her, she looked stressed, "Are you hungry?" he asked her, and she looked at him, before he opened his bag and pulled out the box of chocolates Teri had given him earlier.

"No thanks." she said, crossing her arms as she looked away from him, but he laughed as her stomach growled, "Come on, there, there's enough for the two of us, you're not really gonna le, let me eat all this myself, ar, are you?" he joked.

"You don't even really like chocolate, so i don't even know why you've even got that." she barked, and he shrugged, "T, Teri gave it to me, it was just gonna rot in my locker, I couldn't just throw them away, I thought that Fayre and Meadow would like them, you know how they love their sweets, buut.." he sighed as he picked up a piece of chocolate to inspect it.

"They're not the ones who are both st, starving in a broken elevator now, are they?" he questioned as he offered her a piece.

"I, I know you're hungry, Belle, ju, just because you're upset about something, doesn't, doesn't mean you can starve yourself, an, and, i'm not going to let you starve if there's something I can do about it." he said as she looked at him, seeing his face like this, with a bit of seriousness, he'd never looked at her like that, only when he got mad at, or with something, like some kid at school trying to start a fight.

Of course, Charlie was never the violent type, and would try his best to walk away from a fight, but there was always someone who wanted to fight someone, hoping that they'd win, and Charlie was the perfect target, or so some kid thought, but Charlie wasn't as weak as most guys had thought he was, maybe that was one reason why he became popular, other than that his father was the owner of the most popular restaurant in the ocean.

Belle sighed, not wanting to make him mad, she just accepted it, sighing as she looked down at it before she bit down on it, hmm, carmel, "So, um.. are you and Teri, a thing now?" she asked him, and he sighed, "N, no." he answered, and she looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, No? You still have those chocolates." she said, and he shrugged, looking to the box of assorted chocolates, "She didn't come back for em, I, I mean, she's a nice girl, i'm sure, but i, don't like her like that, you know?" he said, "I tried to be nice about it, w, waited till the end of the day, oh you should have seen her face when I said it, I told her we could be friends, and that we could forget whatever she thought was going to happen between us." he said before he bit into a piece of chocolate.

"Does that make me sound like a, a bad guy?" he asked her, looking to her, "as one of my dads says, y, you can't please everyone." he said, "M, minus tha, tha speech disorder." he scoffed, and she smiled, "Im sure she'll be fine, Charlie." she said, "You think so?" he asked, and she nodded, taking another piece of chocolate, "yeah, besides, i don't really think she was your type anyways." she said as she bit into the piece of candy, and he scoffed.

"And wha, what is my type?" he asked as he looked at her, and she smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, she just wasn't it." she shook her head, "Do you not like her, or, or something, Belle?" he asked, but she didn't answer, and he laughed, "Awe look at you, I, I think that might be the first time I, I've seen you bitter towards someone." he nudged her.

She rubbed her arm where he'd nudged her, glaring at him, "It's not like I hate her or anything, Charlie, it's just.." she sighed, "She's not, who she seems to be." she said, "And, tell me wh, what she really is" he said, "That I already don't know." he said, ands he looked at him.

"What do you know about her?" she asked him, and he sighed, "She.. i don't know, but I just know, Im, I'm not as stupid as you, an, and your friends think I am, I, I knew what she wanted, I know she didnt 'love' me." he said, and she just stared at him, "You knew?" she asked.

"I, I know what love looks like, i see it in my parents all the time, the room changes whenever they are t, together, you, you can see it in their faces, in the way they talk and, and how they look at eachother." he said with a smile on his face, before he looked at her.

That was kinda how it was to her whenever he walked in a room, he'd ignore all the thirsty girls in the room just to wave, and say hi to her. She stared at him as he talked, but she couldn't hear what he was saying, until he cocked a brow, was she in a trance?

"Belle?", he said her name, waving his hand in her face, even snapping, but she wouldn't respond, she wouldn't even blink, he was so, good and she couldn't help but to love him more, his beautiful blue eyes, looking through her, wanting some kind of response from her.

"Are, are you ok Belle? Can you hear me? heh, y, you're starting to scare me, Belle, c, can you say something?" he asked as he reached for her shoulders, shaking her before she suddenly leaned up and kissed him, on her knees she wrapped her arms around his head as she couldn't contain herself, while he sat back, simply shocked by this, he couldn't wrap his head around this.

Belle? K, Kissing him? Her lips on his, her eyes closed, hugging him like she was afraid to let go until she did, pulling back with a gasp, "Charlie!" she gasped, finally realizing what she had just done, she'd just, KISSED him!

Tears filled her eyes at what she had done, what he could possibly think about her now, "Oh no, Charlie, I, I'm so sorry, I, I didn't mean.. oh dear neptune, you're gonna hate me, an, and never talk to me again." she began to tug at her hair.

While he was still trying to think about what just happened, it happened so sudden, his first kiss, gone by.. he looked at her, seeing her crying, he didn't know what to do at this point, he was still shocked himself, her lips on his, her chest pressing against his, and all he could think was, how much he wished it didn't end, he wanted more, oh dear neptune he wanted..

"KISS HER BACK.. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE"

"Belle." he sat up on his knees, approaching her, she shook her head, "No, Charlie, D, don't come any closer, I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to do that, I, i.. youre gonna hate me now, and, you're never gonna come over, and Tyler, My, my dad and my sister, they're all gonna hate-"

"I don't hate you." he interrupted her, and she looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, "What?" she asked before he reached to wipe her tears before he kissed her back before he pulled out for a few seconds, looking her in the eyes, he smiled.

Tears of joy left her eyes, "I, i love you Charlie." she said, shaking her head, "I, i love you so much, you don't even know." she said, "No, but, could you show me?" he asked, "sh, show you?" she asked, and he nodded.

Belle smiled, reaching up to his cheek, laughing to herself before they pulled back in for another kiss that would last longer.

"Huh." she panted as she climbed on his lap as they brought their kiss in deeper, her hands running up his chest as they french kissed, huh she moaned as he'd squeezed one of her breasts, "Charlie." she moaned his name as his hands continued to explore under her shirt, who would have known Charlie was a little pervert?

Huh, he moaned as he could feel her weight on his lap, afraid that she might find something that he wished would stay back, but with her, doing what she was doing, her hands roaming his chest while gripping at the back of his head, his bun becoming even messier.

"THIS IS GETTING HOT, RIP OFF HER CLOTHES AND SHOW HER WHO'S KING." his brother said in the back of his mind, "Huh?" he bit his lip, his heart pounding as he felt something slip out from the back of his pants and sneak its away behind her until they felt the ground shake around them.

"Huh?" They pulled out of their kiss, looking around them, before they looked at eachother, "What was that?" Belle asked, Charlie glanced at the floor around them, "I think that was the elevator, felt like the wire started to come loose." he said as he looked up at the ceiling before she toppled over him when it did it again, only this time harder.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." King gripped the back of Charlie's mind, "THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE, YOU GOT TOO DISTRACTED PUTTING YOUR TONGUE IN HER MOUTH TO SENSE IT." King said before the lights shut off.

"Charlie!" Belle held onto him, "I, I'm scared Charlie." she said, "I, its ok, I've got you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "LET ME OUT, I CAN GET US OUT OF HERE." King said as he began to pace the floor of his brain.

"I, i can't, she cant see us like that." Charlie shook his head, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT, SHE WILL DIE, AND THEN IT WON'T MATTER WHO SHE SEES.. YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT HER FROM THIS FALL, WE ARE UP FOUR STORIES, YOU COULD DIE TOO, AND IF YOU DIE, I DIE AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, AND YOU KNOW THIS IS WHAT OUR FATHERS WOULD HAVE WANTED."

"Uhn, Charlie." she cried as they felt the elevator drop again, "o, ok, ok." Charlie said as he hugged her closer, groaning just before the elevator finally detached from the wires, while he wrapped his arms around her, "BRACE YOURSELF GIRL."

Belle began to cough as she sat in a cloud of dust fanning the particles out of her face had they just crashed? How was she dead? Did Charlie save her, she gasped, "Charlie!" she stood to look around, finding a tall shadow in a cloud of dust.

She could only get a glimpse of his face, which was, what was with his face, his eyes had no trace of an iris, she could have sworn she seen a tail loop around him, looking at her, he narrowed his eyes before he suddenly vanished.

 **To Be Contiuned..**


End file.
